Mundo Mágico
by Naomi-Tendo
Summary: Cosas que no son visibles para todos, cosas que asustan, cosas que alegran, cosas buenas, cosas malas... en fin ; Cosas Mágicas. Todo por un paseo. INTRODUCCION !. Perejas típicas, Todo adentro ! ; .


Bueno, volví. :). Con otro fic. xD. Para los que están leyendo mi Fic "Un Fantasma en Busca de Venganza", no se preocupen, que igual estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos ;D. Pero me nació hacer este fic, gracias a la película : "El laberinto del Fauno", muy buena. Y en fin, me gustan las cosas mágicas y de ese tipo, fantasías. Bueno, para hacer este fic, e sacado ideas de distintas cosas, como : películas, series, sueños míos y simplemente ; algunas inventadas por mi. No me pregunten que películas o que series porque no me acuerdo de su nombre xD, solo se que esas escenas las e visto. :). yaa !, solo vean lo que viene abajo ! xD.

**Cosas que deberían saber** : Este "universo", es totalmente distinto al típico, no es eso de las peleas y las misiones. NO !, pero si de las parejas. ;). Y también e cambiado cosas con los personajes, ejemplos : Sakura y Naruto son hermanos. (NA: Siempre soñé con eso -, se ven lindos juntos :D. Pero no como pareja, porque Sakura es de Sasuke y Naruto de Hinata xD, pero en fin, tienen que estar unidos por algo si o si, que no solo sea la amistad. :D). La mejor amiga de Sakura es Hinata, y no Ino. Bueno, en parte es una de sus mejores amigas, pero digamos que la principal es Hina. Itachi sale en la historia también. ;). Y con Sasuke siguen siendo los típicos hermanos mayor y menor. Los padres de Sasuke no mueren, pero los hermanos se llevan... MAL :) xD. Una cosa, todavía nose si poner a Itachi como malo, o poseído xD, o bueno. /. Ay veo :). Igual, dejen sus opiniones de como les gustaría verlo en la historia. **ALGO QE SI DEBEN LEER** : Esta historia se sitúa en la Aldea Konoha, la que vemos siempre en la serie, pero lo que cambia es lo que acabo de decir. Y otras cosas que diré a continuación : los principales, que ya saben quienes son (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, etc etc xD), son muy buenos amigos, y tienes una especie de "grupo", (NA: No le tienen nombre ¬¬ xD), obvio que no faltan los que se llevan mejor con unos que con otros, pero en fin, son todos amigos **IGUAL**. Incluyendo a Sasuke, Neji y Shino xD. Aah !, se me olvidaba también (NA: -.-'), olvídense de que Sasuke se fue y dejo a la aldea para irse con Orochigay y bla bla bla xD. Tienen 15 años todos, aa, y son como se ven en la serie. A Sasuke sáquenle la ropa de orochi eso si xD, (NA: no me refiero a déjenlo desnudo ¬¬ xD, si no que solo le ponen la ropa que llevaba antes o nose xD ).

**Parejas** : SasuSaku ; NaruHina ; NejiTen ; ShikaIno y ay veo si salen mas :).

**Oye** : Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, lastima u.u. Si fuera mío ya todas las parejas estarían hechas y quien sabe !, en una de esas ya hasta tiene un hijo :O, noo, broma xD.

: Antes de empezar a leer, si no te gustaron las combinaciones (Sakura y Naruto, hermanos ; Sakura y Hinata, mejores amigas). No leas, pero bueno. Si piensas un poquito mas, leer no estaría mal, quizás la historia sea buena no ? ;). Y si no te gusta NADA mágico, pues para que diablos estas leyendo? xD. Y no dejes review en mala onda ¬¬. Porfis nn. Ya, a leer :).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hoy era un día mas en la aldea de Konoha, un día normal. Sakura paseaba por las calles, tranquila y sola. Con las manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda, pensando.Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos, que no sabia quienes iban a su alrededor, doblando en la esquina baja la cabeza y sonríe. Choca con alguien ; ese alguien la saca de sus pensamientos. Sakura levanta la cabeza y tina a decir :

Sakura: Naruto !

Naruto: Si ? - Le sonríe de una forma media tonta, pero tierna a la vez.

Sakura: Tonto - Le sonríe de igual manera, solo que menos tonta (NA: xD).

Naruto: Tu abuela - Le saca la lengua.

Sakura: Mi abuela igual es tu abuela menso - Ríe fuerte.

Naruto: ù//u. Y que ?, no importa. Oye, te estaba buscando enana.

Sakura: o.o, que no me digas enana !, de porte seré mas pequeña, pero nací antes que tu - Gira la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cintura.

Naruto: A si?, cuanto antes que yo ? 1 minuto ? Já !, eso no es ser mayor - La mira con los ojos entre cerrados y con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, le hace una pequeña cosquilla a Sakura en la panza, que hace que esta voltee su cabeza nuevamente y baje un poco su tronco. (NA: Se me olvido decir !, estos dos son mejillos, lo se, no se parecen, pero yo los quise hacer mejillos asiqueee ... nn. Solo lean. ¬¬ xD)

Sakura: Ay, naruto !, igual soy mayor... - Naruto iba a decir algo pero esta no lo dejo - Y punto !!, uff. Y para que me buscabas ?

Naruto: A, eso. Em, los chicos dijeron que nos juntáramos ahora mismo, creo que tienen pensado hacer algo.

Sakura: Hacer algo ?, mm... - Por su mente paso una idea, una que ella estaba pensando hace un rato, pero cierto hermanito suyo la hizo dejar eso de lado - Vamos !! - Lo tomo de la mano, teniendo en mente salir corriendo. Cuando levanto un pie... -

Naruto: Ey Sakura !, espera. - La detuvo, esta le miro con cara asesina - Los chicos están por este lado - Apunto al lado contrario, a ella solo le callo una gotita y se rasco la cabeza -

Sakura: Pero si yo iba para allá !, que no ves ¬¬ - Y se lo lleva en esa dirección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Donde los chicos (NA: xD) x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Kiba: Como que Naruto y Sakura se están tardando un poco no ?

TenTen: Ten mas paciencia si ?, ya llegaran

Kiba: Claro... - Como que no creía mucho que eso sucediera, siempre era lo mismo. Y siempre era el que se quejaba.

Lee : Ves !, ay vienen. -

Todos: eh ? o.o, donde ?

Lee: Pero chicos !, si desde aquí se siente el rico perfume de mi flor de cerezo -

Todos: eehh... -.-

Naruto: - A lo lejos - Chiicoooos !.

Lee: Les dije que venían - Pone cara de : "Yo lo se todo" (NA: o.ò ? xD)

Sakura: - Que ya había llegado con Naruto al lugar - Hola chicos, como están ? nn

Lee: Oh !, Sakura, mi bella flor de cerezo !, hoy estas mas bella que de costumbre - Le toma la mano.

Naruto: Em, Tose, cuidadito cejotas ¬¬ - Naruto era celoso, pero sobre todo con su hermana y su novia... Hinata.

Lee: Oh, u.u Lo siento T-T - Sakura lo mira con cara de pena.

Hinata: Ya tenia que salir el hermano celoso no ?, que se olvida de su novia...- Hace un puchero de mentira (NA: OTRA COSA !, Hinata yo no es mas tímida, PARA NADA, solo eso nn)

Naruto: -Se voltea- Hinata !, como que me olvido de ti, nada que ver.

Hinata: Ni siquiera me as saludado ¬¬

Naruto: -Sin avisar ni nada, le planta un beso enfrente de todos, un beso dulce y tierno. Un beso de : "Lo siento" - Ahora si - Le sonríe calidamente.

Sasuke: Parece que Naruto no es el único que se a olvidado de saludar a alguien... mph. - Dirigiendo su mirada a una cierta pelirosa ojos jade.

Sakura: Amor, lo siento. Hola nn - Se gana de rodillas en el piso, ya que el estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas (NA: Como en mariposita xD) y con los brazos cruzados, y le da un corto pero dulce y "rico" beso -

Sasuke: Hola... - En ese momento estira las piernas, y tomando a Sakura de un hombro la impulsa hacia el, diciéndole que se siente entre ellas. Esta acepta .

Neji : - Que tenia a TenTen a un lado afirmando la cabeza en su hombro - Chicos, hemos venido para ver que podemos hacer, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Ino: Neji tiene razón - Ino estaba sentada al lado de Shikamaru y tenían sus manos entrelazadas -, ósea, yo no tengo nada que hacer después pero... lo digo por ustedes nn'

Shikamaru: Como que no tienes nada que hacer ?, y yo ?...tsk, que problemático es esto. - Decía Shika cerrando los ojos.

Ino: Aah!, si, es cierto. Lo siento nn

Shikamaru: No, no te hagas problema... - En su voz se notaba la pereza que sentía por estar allí (NA: xD)

Kiba: Y bueno, que se supone que aremos ?

Neji: No lo se, como terminamos el primer semestre de clases pienso que deberíamos relajarnos yendo a algún lado, pero...

TenTen: Es difícil encontrar un lugar en estos periodos, más aun si nos queremos relajar siendo que ay mas gente que quiere lo mismo.

Ino: Tienes razón, ahora los camping y esas cosas tienen que estar repletos u.u

_Sakura piensa..._

Naruto: Y ay que tomar en cuenta que tiene que ser algún lugar donde aya agua, aire fresco, tranquilidad, espacio...

_Sakura piensa..._

Hinata: Naruto tiene razón, tenemos que tener aunque sea un poco de todo aquello si queremos relajarnos.

_Sakura piensa..._

Sasuke : - Que se da cuenta de que su novia esta media rara, por estar pensando (NA: xD), decide hablarle algo para que "reaccione" pero justo cuando...- Sa...

Sakura: Ya se donde podemos ir !!! -

Sasuke: eh? o.o

Ino: Donde Saku ?

Sakura: Recuerdan una vez, para un paseo de curso que tuvimos donde íbamos a la laguna ?

Todos : Si...

Sakura: Bueno, recuerdan también que cuando íbamos llegando pasamos por un lugar lleno de árboles y les dije que detrás de esos árboles había un lugar hermoso ?

Todos: Si...

TenTen: Espera... no estarás pensando que podemos ir allí, no ?

Sakura: Si, eso es. Por que lo dices TenTen ?

TenTen: Bueno pues, porque...

Hinata: Porque estaba muy lleno de plantas, muy frondoso. Y se veía muy oscuro y un poco tenebroso y...

Ino: Nos da miedo ir :'(

Sakura: o.o, ay pero !, pero, pero... estarán con sus novios no ?. Y yo conozco el lugar, y es hermoso y no pasa nada. Lo juro, Naruto lo sabe, cierto hermanito:D

Naruto: ajá, yo e ido con Sakura, y es un lugar realmente bello y tranquilo. Imposible que a uno le pueda pasar algo allí.

Kiba: Entonces porque no hablaste sobre ese lugar al principio eh ? -.-

Naruto: Bueno ps, se me olvido n//n.

Shikamaru: Que problema... bueno, si Naruto y Sakura dicen que es asi, así debe ser.

Neji: Tienes razón.

Naruto: Sisisi ! - Emocionado (NA: xD)- Si hasta el teme lo conoce, pero como es medio frió no dijo nada nn - Recibe un golpe en la cabeza por el teme...em, perdón. Sasuke xD- Auch nn', no me peges teme ! ¬¬

Sasuke: Tu no me digas teme, dobe ¬¬

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: TemeTemeTeme !

Sasuke: ¬¬ DobeDobeDobe...!

Sakura: BastaBastaBasta ! -.-'. Esta decidido, iremos ahí y punto. -Sonríe feliz nn

Ino: No !, pero Sakura. - La mira con cara de gato con botas y le pone lagrimitas.

Sakura: Ino... no me conmueves con tu cara de perro. ¬¬

Ino: Pero si es de gato ! ¬¬ - Se miran y se echan a reír junto a los demás (NA: Incluyendo a Sasuke, Neji y Shino nn, hablando de Shino o.o, no a hablado nada :O !, no, mejor el no se ríe, el...)

Shino: Tsssss... Sonido de mosca, ven mosquita... ven...

Todos a excepción de Shino: O.o - Se alejan un metro al estilo anime, todos juntos (NA: xD, o sea, cuando se corren como sin mover los pies y un poco encorvados xD)

Después de un rato mas de conversación, decidieron que saldrían temprano al día siguiente. A ese lugar, que tan solo conocían tres de ellos. Que esos tres estaban seguros de que no sucedía nada, pero... como saben ?, 1 año de no ir ahí, es bastante. Quizás cosas nuevas se puedan encontrar, quizás todo siga igual... nadie lo puede confirmar.

Continuara x.x.x.x

Eem, bueno. Esta re cortito, pero como siempre... es la INTRODUCCION xD. Quizás esta medio fome o le ven el futuro del típico fic donde los amigos salen y se divierten y bla bla bla. Pues, no -.-. xD. No es así, solo les pido que si no les gusto esta introducción lean el segundo capi, porque ay si esta la verdadera historia. :). Y solo eso, que estoy escribiendo rápido porque ahora voy saliendo donde mi primo. :). xDDD. Se cuidan, besos Y !, Muchas gracias por leer :D.

Como siempre. Los primeros review que tenga serán los mejores hasta el final. ;). Y los que escribieron esos review, tendrán el 2 capi dedicado. :D. Ahora si, me despido. Sayonara :)

**N**aomi - **T**endo


End file.
